


A Twisted Fate (Rewritten)

by Entangulum_Triangulum



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Claiming, F/F, I suck at summaries., Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia Bill, Marking, Not sure if I want him to be a demon in this rewrite yet, Omega Dipper Pines, Omega Verse, demon bill?, lots of kinks, power struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entangulum_Triangulum/pseuds/Entangulum_Triangulum
Summary: Dipper Pines had always planned for his life to go a certain way. Grow up, get a degree in paranormal studies, create his own television series about it, and retire comfortably. Never in his life would he expect that one of the worlds most powerful Alpha's would take an interest in him.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 24
Kudos: 376





	A Twisted Fate (Rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you all for your support on the original version of this story. My previous partner for writing this had unfortunately lost interest in the story which left me unable to continue. I won’t delete the original as it gives me an excellent reference for this new version of the story. I hope you enjoy this new version which will hopefully be even better than the first version.

It was a crisp fall day, a soft drizzle could be heard pattering across the rooftops as Dipper Pines, an 18-year-old omega stuffed his backpack with a few essentials he needed to get through the day. “Let’s see…” He muttered to himself as he nervously chewed at his pen. “Journal, pens, snacks, suppressants, Mabel Juice, deodorant to cover my heat scent….. Wait…” The brunette omega blinked a few times as he dug into his backpack and pulled out the bottle of neon green liquid. He squinted at the bottle, watching for a few minutes in confusion as he watched the glitter swirl, as well as the plastic dinosaurs and random troll doll seemed to float around in it. “MABEL!” 

Almost immediately he could hear his sister making her way down the stairs. The alpha girl gave an innocent smile as Dipper held the bottle up to her. “Mabel…. You know I can’t drink this stuff anymore… messes with my suppressants.” He slowly handed the bottle to his sister who responded with a soft laugh. “Hey come on Bro Bro, you’ve been acting like such a sad sack lately… especially after that….” She gave a short shudder as she took the bottle from him. “.... Gideon came here demanding your hand in marriage…”

Dipper suppressed the urge to gag at the idea of that. He remembered when they would spend time in Gravity Falls as children, how at first Gideon was obsessed with his sister. But when it turned out they were both Alpha’s, the young Gleeful pushed his focus to Dipper who turned out to be an Omega. “Luckily Mom was able to chase him out… for being an omega herself she sure can be scary sometimes.”

“CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS SHIT!!” Both Dipper and Mabel jumped as they heard the sound of their Beta father shouting from behind his newspaper. “Sounds like Cipher again…” Mabel whispered as their father stood up. “Annie! They’ve written another article about that Cipher Alpha… Listen to this load of pompous crap. When asked if he plans to take an omega he simply replies with, I am nearing the age of 25 and I do not feel the need to procreate in order to add to my success. However if I ever meet an omega who is worthy of my time I will not hesitate to take and claim them as my own.”

William Alexander Cipher, was an Alpha who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He had made quick work almost immediately rising to the top of the industry. In only 4 short years his small company had become a world wide monolith which brought in billions in revenue every year. Many people despised him, saying it was unnatural for a company to grow that fast. Dipper couldn’t help but to agree, he wanted to know exactly what he did to rise to power so quickly, but there was no time for that. He was already running late, especially if he wanted to avoid a certain, overweight and overly obsessed Alpha. 

With a sigh he grabbed his bag and headed out the door, ignoring his family as they started to once again argue about what type of person Mr. Cipher really was. Opening up his solid gray umbrella Dipper slowly made his way through the rain and towards his destination. The streets were empty as most others had opted to stay inside from the rain. Of course this was exactly why Dipper enjoyed rainy weather. As an omega he was especially sensitive to crowds. The scents, the sights, basically every single form of stimuli was 10 times worse for Omegas than it was for Betas or Alphas. 

Dipper gave a smile as he finally reached his destination. A small bookstore and coffee shop that was currently being run and owned by an elderly Alpha, and Omega couple. Having only a few kids that didn’t take the time to contact them like they deserved the two had taken a liking to Dipper when he was a child. “Hello Mason…” The elderly omega male gave a smile as he reached over and grabbed his cane, hobbling over to the boy with a smile. Despite his dislike to his actual name, Dipper never tried to correct them, after all they were always so kind towards him. “We just got a few new books in, you’ll find them in the mystery, and urban legends section.

The man gave him a pat on the head before heading back to his spot. Dipper gave a smile as he began to walk through the halls of shelves, grabbing a great deal of books both new and old. He wanted to enjoy this bookstore as much as he could, after all it was the only place he could truly feel comfortable. However with the age of the owner’s in mind, and the fact that the Alpha male of the couple had been put into the hospital for a hip fracture it was becoming more and more obvious that they would be retiring soon. 

As he finished gathering his books he began to slowly head towards the back of the store, where the couple had set aside a reading room specifically for him to use during the days he was in. On his way through however, he failed to notice that the elderly omega was gone, or that there was a black and gold embellished car sitting outside of the shop. Of course even if he had noticed those two factors he wouldn’t have made a big deal out of either of them. After all, he was trusted alone in the building all the time. 

As he made his way towards his usual reading room the brunette omega made his way to the chair, only to find himself sitting down on a strangely shaped, warm surface. “I… what?” As he tried to stand up a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist, holding him down on the chair. “Quite bold of you to sit on my lap…”

Dipper froze as he heard the voice of the other. A voice that he had heard a great multitude of times on the television and radio. A voice that reminded him of his father’s earlier anger. A voice that easily struck fear into the hearts of many. “You… you’re William Ci-”

“Ah Ah Ah… I prefer Bill kid…” He gave Dipper a light shove, effectively knocking him off of his lap as he reached down and caressed the omega’s cheek with his tanned hand. Dipper looked up to the Alpha, getting a good look at him. He was tall and thin, yet he held a strong and intimidating aura around him. The omega watched as he shifted the way he sat, his tanned skin seemed to give him a golden glow which was matched by the thick locks of blonde and black hair which adorned his head. He was dressed in a black suit, adorned with gold buttons, cuff-links, and pocket protector. Slowly the alpha brought himself to his feet, adjusting his bow-tie with a single hand while the other rested on top of a cane. 

Bill looked down at Dipper with a slight sneer, he had bribed the old man to leave in order to give him peace. But now he had to deal with an omega who… He sniffed the air once… was on the brink of entering his heat. However, he had to admit that the omega sitting on the floor in front of him was rather… delectable looking. “Hmm, not much of a pedigree on this one it seems…. Tell me what is your name kid?”

Dipper choked on his irritation for a moment as he stood up, and tried to glare at the Alpha. Only to come to the realization that trying to look scary doesn’t have much of an affect on someone who stood a good head or two taller than you ever did. “My name is Dipper Pines, and what the hell do you mean by pedigree?” 

“Hmm… Pines… Pines… why does that name sound so familiar?” He gave a smirk as his eyes went from amber brown to gold with dilated pupils. At the sight of those eyes Dipper froze in terror. “No.. no no no no no no no no no no….” He continued to deny it, but the truth was completely evident. There was a connection between them, and he knew it all too well.


End file.
